theunitedstatesofhetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Alaska
Alaska is the youngest brother to America. His human name is Nicholas "Nick" F. Jones He is a fanmade character for Hetalia Axis Powers made by BrownEyedGerman. Appearence Alaska is 5'9" (as tall as America) with lean muscles and around the physical age of 17. He has black hair in a style similar to Russia's with an ponytail that flips up and trails off that represents the Aleutian Islands. He has tanned skin and looks like a native with his high cheekbones and almond shaped eyes. The only thing seemingly different about him is his eyes. His eyes are a mixture of light purple and ice blue and often change colors to reflect the Northern lights. He usually wears a navy blue t-shirt, black unbuttoned peacoat, light blue jeans, black hiking boots, and a gold knitted scarf. Personality He's always been very mellow and 'chill'. He hardly ever shows emotion on his face. He enjoys to be alone and likes to think to himself. Since he's secluded from the lower 48 that isn't really a problem and he usually refrains from talking to them. He mostly hangs out with Canada, Hawaii, and America. The other states find him scary mostly because of the fact he was raised by Russia. He is one of the only people in the world to not fear Russia as much as everyone else. His weapon of choice is two throw axes that he uses to defend himself in the wild. He hates airplanes with a burning passion and will refuse to go on one for anything. He likes to hunt and enjoys nature. Like Canada, animals find him calming and he has a pet Grizzly Bear cub named Kodak. He enjoys kayaking. His nicknames include: Last Frontier, Land of the Noonday Sun, Moose, North, Polaria, Iceburgia. History Early Life He was found by Russia in the late 1700s. Spain and England came and tried to coax him to let them take care of him but Russia always scared them off. America In the early 1800s, Russia and America collaborated and agreeded that both of them would take care of Alaska. Even though Russia was the most important figure in young Alaska's life, he never did take as much care of him as England did to America and eventually, Alaska began to realize this. He began turning to America more frequently. Alaska waged a war on Russia with his native people and Russia ended up giving him to America. State Hood- Present Day America introduced the idea of Alaska's satehood in 1916 but vetoed it due to small population and to the fact that Alaska didn't have any interest in it. In 1920, America made Alaska dependent on Washington. Washington saw an opportunity and raised his import prices and also made him clean her house. Japan took control of his islands during WWII but was quickly forced away. America didn't think Alaska could ahndle himself as his own state but when oil and gold were discovered he thought better of it. Alaska became a state on January 1st, 1959. Relationships America- He is friends with America but do to his mellow nature, he doesn't really do anything with him. Canada- Alaska is very friendly with Canada due to their similar interests. They both enjoy nature and find America slightly annoying. Hawaii- Hawaii is the only state Alaska will voluntarily talk to. Since they're both the youngest and not part of the lower 48, they often talk about their lonliness despite how different they are. Washington- Alaska dislikes Washington with a burning distaste. He has never quite forgiven her for the raised prices and the butler she made out of him.